Talk:Vicious Seedling
Skills Used :i didn't knew the skills, possibly someone could add them Kanuga Tirion 14:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::I have begun the work of looking at the skills. I don't know for sure if a Ranger is present among them. A Paragon is for sure though. --AlpHaz 15:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) split? I suggest a split/disambig. Vicious Seedling (Mesmer), Vicious Seedling (Elementalist) and Vicious Seedling (Ranger), cause this is messy. -- -- (s)talkpage 14:45, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Why don't you do it then?! 14:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Cause you can? And your sig is so... fuglythinggummiewotthefudgecakelol or something like that... -- -- (s)talkpage 15:14, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::: was thinking about spliting it as well, though i did not knew in what different section, cause they all are called Vicious Seedling Kanuga Tirion 16:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Add the profetion of the seedling, use this page as disambiguation page RT | Talk 17:05, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: Well seems no-one else bothered to get around to doing this, so DONE! :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:31, 18 June 2008 (UTC) May didn't like my non-split page design... :-( May, any reason more specific than "it looks terribad"? --mendel 15:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Specifically that the design was bad. As well as that, it sort of kills the point of the other articles to have articles doubled in two pages. — Warw/Wick 15:48, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it was meant to kill that point: to decide which was the better design,and maybe get rid of the 3 pages. I would at least like to have the pictures so the reader can decide which link to follow by appearance, not by profession alone. ::To save everyone calling up the history, the key part looked like this: ::So far, it's one vote against the design and one vote for. --mendel 15:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::(Mendel, I've posted a reply to your comments on my talk page, this posting is basically a summary). In terms of whether the split should be rolled back, I put forward that there are already at least four other cases where this sort of split based upon profession has been done (see Convicted Criminal, Harpy Mother, Scythe of Chaos and Stygian Lord). So to maintain consistency, since this situation seems to be the same, it should be handled the same. Further, by splitting the Bestiary detailed into separate pages, was able to assign each article to its appropriate categories (ie, "Vicious Seedling (Elementalist)" could be added to "Category:Elementalists", mesmer to mesmer, paragon to paragon etc), so vote to keep em split. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:29, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with the split, mainly because of the precedents Wolfie listed. If we were to combine these into a single article, we'd have to do the same for all of those - and putting 8 separate monster listings onto one page for the Convicted Criminals would not be good article design. —Dr Ishmael 02:21, 19 June 2008 (UTC)